Mensaje
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Cuando al final de su investigación, Izzy Izumi logra comunicarse con el digimundo, una voz le revelará una verdad muy desagradable sobre lo que hizo todos esos años.
1. El Inicio del Mensaje

**Mensaje**

El observador podía ver un laboratorio. Un grupo de científicos, formado por 3 científicos en computación y un médico estaban observando como Izzy Izumi probaría el primer dispositivo BRI (Interfaz Cerebro-Computador) con el Digimundo. Tras 15 años… su sueño de entender el digimundo, su origen y todo sería finalmente resuelto.

- ¿Está seguro, Dr. Izzy?

- Totalmente. Llevamos muchos años intentando esto. Conecten la Interfaz. Al fin llegará el momento de la verdad.

Izzy tomó aire. Desde niño… siempre quizo saberlo todo. Así que se conectó y empezó a mandar las señales hacia la Interfaz. **"Alguien… conteste"**.

_**¿Acaso estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme por ese pequeño agujero que acabas de crear? Sí… tu, el pelirrojo, que otrora llevabas una laptop de Apple y creías que todo podía resolverse, cuantificarse. A ti, Koushiro (Izzy) Izumi… te estoy hablando.**_

Izzy se sorprendió. Quien le hablara del otro lado sabía su nombre. Tuvo curiosidad y decidió responderle.

- Soy yo. ¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿Quién eres?

_**Soy una conciencia que ya existe en el digimundo. Soy quien te dirá la vida que has pasado y has perdido.**_

- ¿Perdido? Pero si yo no he perdido nada… - dijo Izzy incrédulo.

_**Tu emblema… es el Conocimiento. Pues tienes que saber que tu emblema te ha traído una maldición. Nunca serás feliz. El emblema lo impedirá siempre.**_

- Debes estar demente. Soy feliz. Esto es lo que siempre quise hacer…

_**Esto es lo tu emblema quería que hagas. Te demostraré porque. Cuando eras un niño, no tenías ni remota idea de que tus padres estaban muertos…**_

- Detente… - le dijo Izzy – No rebusques esos recuerdos…

_**Tú**__** creías que la pareja que te recibía al llegar de la escuela eran tus padres. Los llamabas "Papá y Mamá". Eras feliz… muy feliz. Tu vida sería como cualquier otra. Pero entonces… ¡Ay! ¡Tenían que nuestras cadenas genéticas… los pecados que se pasan de padres a hijos aflorar en tu cuerpo y tu mente!**_

- Te pido que pares. No quiero recordar esas cosas.

_**Te levantaste y fuiste a por sandías. Eran las 10:00 pm. ¿Debería un niño del que decían que era el más aplicado dormir tarde? ¡No importaba! Eras el mejor. Podías hacer lo que querías. El mundo te perdonaba porque eras un miembro funcional… un parásito de la sociedad… pero que les es útil. Tu conocimiento les sirve y por eso te protegen.**_

- No juzgues a las personas por su conocimiento. Todos merecemos vivir y que nos protegan – respondió Izzy – Eso es lo que aprendí.

_**¡Mentira!**_ - La voz gritó tan fuerte que se estremecieron en la sala – _**Tu curiosidad te invitó a escuchar lo que decían tus "padres" y fue cuando lo supiste. No eran tus padres. Eras adoptado. Estabas sólo. Tu curiosidad hizo que conocieras el verdadero dolor. El dolor de no tener nadie a quien llamar verdaderamente "Papá" o "Mamá". **_

- No entiendes nada – respondió Izzy – Ellos no serían mis padres, pero me querían.

_**Como no tenías padres… querías respuestas. ¿Pero quién podría dártelas? Así que te metiste en la carrera del Conocimiento. El emblema empezó y actuó por si mismo… tomando las riendas de tu vida. Cuando supiste que no tenías padres, perdiste parte de ti. Esa parte la tomó el emblema.**_

- ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver el Emblema con todo esto?! – dijo Izzy enojándose – Sólo estás sacando mi pasado a relucir.

_**¿Es que acaso no sabes que la paga del conocimiento es la Infelicidad? ¿Alguna vez has leído la Biblia, ese libro que es una religión al otro lado del océano en tu mundo? Sabrás que Dios les prohibió a Adán y Eva el Árbol del Conocimiento y de la Ciencia del Bien y del Mal. Míralo así: "Conocimiento / Ciencia / Bien / Mal". Tentados por Lucifer, ellos comieron y el pecado entró al mundo, corrompiendo a todo ser.**_

_**Tus modelos financieros predijeron la crisis de 2009. No dormiste tranquilo pensando en tus amigos. Pero los dados eran secretos. No podías decirlo. Llegó la crisis, miles perdieron sus empleos, otros se suicidaron y otros se fueron del país. ¿Pudiste ayudarlos? ¡Sólo lo supiste y te atribulaste todo ese tiempo sin poder hacer nada! ¡Nada!**_

_**¿Qué es vivir? ¿Has vivido? ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Has sentido a la mujer de tus sueños? ¿Siquiera has hecho algo fuera de complacer al Emblema que vive en ti?**_

- Debemos cortar la conexión – dijo el médico – El cerebro puede sufrir daños…

- Deseo continuar – respondió Izzy.

_**¿Sabes qué? ¡Tus amigos y tú son unos asesinos! ¡Malditos asesinos! Y todo culpa de su malsana envidia.**_

- ¿Asesinos… de qué hablas?

_**En ese grupo de elegidos, todos eran idiotas. Excepto tú. Destacabas. Pero te quedaste en el lado de los débiles. Rechazaste formar parte de la élite y precipitaste la derrota de uno de los más grandes genios que el Digimundo pudo haber tenido.**_

- ¿Myotismon era un genio? ¡No me engañes! ¡Maltrataba a los digimons y a la gente! ¡Mató a Wizardmon!

_**¿Alguna razón entre las lágrimas, Izzy? No tienes ninguna. Te has vuelto como ellos.**_

_**¿Myotismon malo? ¿Acaso puede el barro decirle al alfarero "No entiendo"? Los idiotas requieren que alguien superior los gobierne, les mande y los lleve por el camino que debe ser. ¿Qué hace ese mundo en decadencia? Convoca a 8 idiotas y les da Digimons, también idiotas para que luchen contra su evolución. Ese mundo debió ser destruido. Pero significaría que perecería. Así que volvió años después, el Digimon Kaiser [Emperador de los Digimons], pero su idiotez lo volvió a arruinar todo.**_

- ¡No defiendas lo malo llamándolo bueno!

_**¿Y cómo sabes que lo malo es malo si alguien ya te engañó? Piénsalo… era un mundo decadente. ¿Tenía que convocar a un chico que lleva la culpa grabada a fuego en el alma por llevar a jugar soccer a su hermana enferma? ¿Y qué decir de convocar a un grupo de hermanos en el que uno llora sin remedio y el otro se escapa de la realidad tocando una ridícula armónica? ¿Y las dos chicas vanas? ¡Eso fue una pérdida! ¿Y qué pasa con el imbécil que no puede vivir sin adultos? ¡Y ahora tú… en quien tenía mis esperanzas puestas… eres otro tonto!**_

- ¡No insultes a mis amigos! ¿Quién eres?

_**Jamás has conocido la felicidad. Tu emblema te maldice y ahora que tus amigos han anulado sus consecuencias ya no me eres útil. Pero espera… ¡En el mundo hay miles de niños como tú que buscan la salida de todo mediante el conocimiento! Ellos serán el germen perfecto para la creación de una élite que sojuzgará a los idiotas de esta generación.**_

- ¿Qué ganarías creando a un grupo de superdotados que esclavicen con toda la sociedad?

_**Lo mismo que tú. Estabas aburrido. Por eso decidiste investigar. Yo también lo estoy. Muy aburrido. Llevo aquí desde que me vencieron.**_

- ¿Myotismon?

Sólo fue una faceta mía. Soy algo más amplio, más profundo y que jamás podrán destruir.

- Con el poder de los emblemas nada podrás hacer…

Pues entonces ten la desgraciada suerte de saber que soy simplemente la conciencia que habita en la red. Soy una unión de lo profundo que desea el alma humana y que no puede, supeditada a las normas morales. Adelante Izzy, que tus emblemas destruyan a todos los seres humanos… porque todo cuanto desean y no pueden hacer… eso soy.

- Esto es imposible…

**_Ya sabes como funciona el digimundo. Ahora cabría preguntarse si no vives en una ilusión. Ni tú ni los demás sabrían si somos libres o vivimos obligados. Tal vez este universo no tenga 8 elegidos idiotas que lo salven. Lo dije Izzy y lo repetiré. La paga del conocimiento es la infelicidad. ¡Feliz el ignorante, porque en su ignorancia será feliz! ¡Desgraciado seas tú y los que comparten el emblema maldecido! Incluso los otros son felices. Todos tus amigos. Y tú no tienes una familia. ¡Pobre de ti que todo lo abandonas por un emblema que controla tu mente y tu cuerpo!_**

- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó Izzy – No quiero oírte. ¿Qué le has hecho al digimundo?

_**Nada en especial. Pero no te preocupes. Ya viene otro grupo de digi-idiotas a intentar destruir lo que la Selección Natural siempre ha dictado: Un ente que domine a todos los ignorantes de la tierra.**_

_**Adiós Izzy y entiende que por cada digi-elegido… tendrás una historia de dolor. De las cuales se nutre mi esencia, ya que ese mundo corrupto escoge a los más dañados de la sociedad para poder verse a sí mismo como luchando. Siempre es el mismo estereotipo… molesto pero real. Todos los malvados son unos genios: Doctores, Ingenieros, con grados académicos. ¿Y los buenos? Son gente normal, sin estudios, tonta y animosa. Casi como tu amigo Tai. Espero que no intervengas esta vez. Me he tomado la molestia de venir a hablarte para eso. Ya fuiste al digimundo, ahora deja que otros lo hagan por sí mismos y hagan que este mundo evolucione. Lo que tú y tus amigos idiotas no lograron nunca, ni lograrán jamás.**_

La conexión se cortó. Izzy se quedó cavilando un largo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando:

- ¿Dr. Izzy? ¿Está bien?

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Hemos detectado Digivices en Shibuya – Tokyo. Esa voz tenía razón. Una nueva ola de elegidos se acerca.

- Pues los ayudaremos. No dejaré que ese ente destruya lo que nos costó sacrificio.

- A veces creo que tiene razón – le respondió uno de los científicos.

- ¿Qué dices?

- El conocimiento es poder. Nosotros podemos sojuzgar el mundo si nos lo proponemos.

Izzy los miró con horror. La voz tenía toda la razón. El emblema del Conocimiento lo único que provocó fue maldición.

(**Nota del Autor:** Este intrincado relato lo escribí gracias a una conversación y un sueño muy raro que tuve. Dejen reviews)


	2. Razones para creer

**Mensaje**

**Capítulo II**

**(Razones para creer)**

- Hemos detectado Digivices en Shibuya – informó un asistente – Una ola nueva de elegidos se acerca.

- Rastreen la ubicación de los digivices mediante las tramas de Red y GPS.

- Entendido, Dr. Izzy.

(N.A: Le llamo 'Dr. Izzy' no por ser médico, sino por tener un doctorado, que es uno de los máximos niveles académicos)

Izzy estaba muy dubitativo. ¿Quiénes serían esos nuevos elegidos? ¿Quién era esa misteriosa voz?

- Hemos rastreado la ubicación de los digivices. Provienen de una residencial. Las direcciones son…

Izzy deseó morir al oír las direcciones. Eran las casas de él y sus amigos. ¿Pero serían ellos los elegidos otra vez?

- No puede ser. Nosotros estamos aquí. ¿Porqué el digivice no viene hacia nosotros?

- Dr. Izzy, no creo que sea usted y sus amigos. Me temo que se trata de sus hijos…

¡Lo sabía! Izzy lo sabía. ¿Porqué los hijos de sus amigos tenían digimons si no era porque serían necesarios en el futuro? ¿Y qué pasó con aquellos demás chicos que en todo el mundo tenían digimons? Nadie podía responderle… excepto tal vez…

- … aquella voz.

Izzy se retiró rápidamente del laboratorio y volvió a donde estaba el BRI (Interfaz Cerebro-Computador) para volver a hablar con aquella voz.

_**Así que has vuelto.**_

- He vuelto. Necesito respuestas y tú solo puedes dármelas.

_**¿Qué te parece que sean los hijos de tus amigos y el tuyo propio quienes vayan esta vez a arruinarlo todo?**_

- Haré todo lo que pueda para que no dañes a mi pequeño Yoichi. ¡Ni a ninguno de los hijos de mis amigos?

_**Vaya… ahora muestras tu faceta de padre. El emblema no logra controlarlo todo, después de todo. ¿Te preocupas por tu hijo?**_

- ¡Deja de mencionar el emblema! ¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Si ni siquiera lo tengo ya!

_**Eso crees. Desapareció el medallón… pero no dentro de tu alma.**_

_**- ¿Alma? No bromees. T**__**u eres de esos que no creen en nada que no sea explicable. No hablarías conmigo así…**_

_**Alma… bueno, así lo llaman los imbéciles. Realmente es toda la intrigante masa cerebral que tienen los humanos. Y eso que llamamos Inteligencia… es lo que determina sus destinos**_.

- ¿Qué dices?

_**Inteligencia. Podríamos decir que es la cantidad de conexiones sinápticas del cerebro, en función de su número de neuronas. No todas son beneficiosas, pero a mayor cantidad de ellas, más posibilidades que la información llegue por mejores caminos.**_

- Así que eso es Inteligencia…

_**Pero… realmente existen genes inteligentes. ¿El cuerpo saca una imagen de lo que es y lo traslada a los genes? ¿Acaso heredamos características en vida? No eres atisbo de lo que pudiste ser…**_

(N.A: La teoría de Lammarck de los caracteres adquiridos en vida y su herencia a la descendencia está en tela de juicio y se prefiere la teoría de la Selección Natural de Darwin, en su lugar)

- Mi padre era profesor de Matemáticas en la Universidad de Tokyo – dijo Izzy – Soy un Investigador de las Ciencias de la Computación. Pero somos inteligentes.

_**¡Ja ja! ¿Crees en la Teoría de Lammarck? Entonces estás en un grave error. Consideremos el caso del Emperador de los Digimons. Almacenó el odio en su corazón y ahora tiene hijos. ¿Acaso sus genes "malignos" por así decirlo, se deben pasar a sus hijos? ¿O acaso sus genes de arrepentimiento? Pero tiene una familia normal. ¿Acaso esa familia se arruinará?**_

- El venció a la influencia maligna de la semilla. Lo superó…

_**¡Mentiroso! El Experimento de Milgram demuestra que no pueden luchar contra el mal. La Banalidad del Mal también. No ganan nada luchando contra un supuesto mal.**_

(N.A: El Experimento de Milgram consistía en que sujetos de prueba "electrocutaban" a un actor siguiendo órdenes. En realidad las electrocuciones eran falsas, pero casi el 80% de los sujetos no tuvo piedad, aunque los actores les pedían que cesaran. Por otro lado, la Banalidad del Mal es una teoría que indica que los que causan los peores desastres y maldades de la historia no son sociópatas ni locos, sino tan sólo personas que siguen órdenes, lo que complementa el Experimento de Milgram.)

- No puedes decir eso de quienes recibimos el emblema. ¡Nosotros no seríamos como los de Milgram!

_**Todos los seres son malignos. Fíjate en el Experimento de la Prisión de Stanford. Un grupo de estudiantes se dividió en alguaciles y prisioneros. Eran iguales, pero los alguaciles se deleitaron maltratando y torturando a los prisioneros. ¡Todos somos malos! ¡Tenemos la malicia en nuestro interior, como instinto que nos llama! ¡Recuérdalo siempre Izzy!**_


End file.
